Daughters of the Cupcake King and Nail Batter
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Lucy and Catie Evens are two normal twin sisters with totally different personalities and looks. Well as normal as having pink and red/blue eyes and odd colored hair comes. At 16 they begin to discover things hidden away many years ago by their parents. What they don't know is they are the long lost daughters of a cannibal and crazy nail bat murderer. wait?...WHAT!-T for 2P's
1. Porologe

Rain splattered on the dirty cobblestone path, and thunder sounded in the distance, foreboding a flash of lightning striking through the air. A woman's light footsteps flittered through the silent night, as her gasping breaths formed puffs of clouds. Her dress was ripped and torn with blood splattered along the edges. What would seem to be an odd sight in your world, reader, was not one in this world. Instead it gave a foreshadowing of a horrible act about to take place. Each and every person had shut their doors, and covered their windows with shades then shut off ever light in the house. One mistake, or hope that life may be there, was the end for both.

The woman tucked two small bundles under her jacket to protect them from the pounding rain. That was all she cared about. The only thing she cared about. Her heart skipped a beat and a large smile crossed her face as the train station appeared.

'Please be open, please don't be close, PLEASE LET ME IN' Every station was closed, and the shades drawn, fearful of what might happen to them if they helped.

Except one-

The man had fallen asleep during his shift, only to hear the news a little too late. The man fidgeted with his window, trying to get the darn thing unstuck.

"Please! Wait!" the woman cried. She quickly slid her hand underneath the window, just as It was about to close, holding the bundles with her other arm.

"N-No ge-get out!" the man stuttered trying to push her hand out and shut the window.

"Just listen" she pleaded again, but when it didn't work she pulled out the two bundles "you don't have to save me, just please! I'm begging you! Save them…" in each of the bundles was a small chilled.

"Wh-" but the man was cut off.

"We don't have time, just take them, and send them to this address" she then gave him a small pink envelop "this will tell you everything. Just do not let them get the children." Tears filled her eyes.

"But you're their mother!?" the man said startled.

The woman just shook her head "I'm not…I just carried them for a couple….but now someone wants them dead because who their parents are. Thank you." With that she continued to run, and the man watched in confusion. Then in a flash, she fell, and her head rolled across the dirty cobblestone path. Rain still falling, thunder still sounding, and the flash of lightning now lighting up her dead cold body.

The man's mouth dropped in horror, and then shut immediately when another flash of lightning lit the night. A man in a long black trench coat, stood over her, and an oversized ax lay across his shoulder all too casually. His eyes turned towards where the other man lay, but found nothing except the familiar darkness. Shuddering in his small ticket booth, the man held the two children tightly against his chest.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. The heavy footsteps grew louder with each step, making the prey breathe harder. A dark silhouette was seen standing outside the booth, taking its sweet time to look around. Biting his lip, the man prayed the killer would just leave and leave him alone. In a few seconds, which seemed like forever to the other, the monster left leaving a shivering man, two children, and a dead woman to rot.

After waiting another 20 minutes, the man lifted a shaky hand and flicked the lights on.

'what the hell just happened' was the only though flying through his mind. A small irritated cry made the man jump, and turn towards the two babies.

"sh, sh, shhhh" he cooed while rocking one. Pulling the blanket back he saw that this one had soft blond hair with brown streaks and fair white skin. 'Beautiful'

When calmed, the small girl squinted her tiny eyes, and then opened them ever so slowly. He almost gave a loud shriek when he saw…saw….

Her bright pink eyes.

The girl tilted her head to the side as if confused with who the man was. "It can't be" the man muttered "it just can't, who in their right mind would carry the children of that man!" he then glanced at the other bundle, which seemed to be sleeping soundly. Placing the pink eyed girl down he lifted the other, who was also female.

She had dark brown hair with a slight red tint, unlike her sisters golden locks, but the same fair skin. He just had to know. Shaking the girl lightly, she opened her eyes making the man go even paler. Deep blue pools stared back with swirls of crimson red. Though truthfully, it looked more like cherry syrup then blood colored like her other father.

"Why?" the man muttered again "of course it dose explain why that other man was after them." he then took the pink slip he was given and read it over and over again, still not believing the words. He took a deep gulp, and grabbed the two, before making his way back to the station. People began spilling out from their hiding places, and only a few stood over the woman with pity and sadness in their eyes.

The man on the other hand, ignored all of it and tore for the almost departing train.

"Claouse!" he shouted to a middle aged man with stubble lining his chin. The man finished putting a crate on one of the train's carts before looking at him. "What do you want Jace…" Jace was out of breath when he finally made it to the other. He reached his hands out hold the two bundles. This made Clouse's eyes grow wide as well as his mouth, almost dropping his cigarette. Before he could get a word in, Jace shoved the both of them into his arm as well as the envelop. Clause read the note, the stared at the other for a long time.

"It's from that lady….Isn't it" he asked glancing only momentarily at the dead body. Jace nodded his head.

"Will you do it?"

"Ya….I'll do it." He said making Jace sigh in relief "but to think that she would go to such extent to help **their** children. Even if what this letter says is true…" a short high pitched whistle made the both of them jump. Claouse jumped back onto the train cart, both children in his arms.

"Thank you" Jace called out as the train rode off into the distance.

"No problem" cried the other man "but you're going to have to get me lunch for a week when I come back" Jace smiled at his friends light heartedness, it was so rare to find people like him these days.

'16 years' he thought as he watched the train fade in the distance '16 more years and they'll have to come back….. and face who they truly are…."

2 weeks later

Claouse jumped off the train with the two bundles still in his arms. It was easy to keep the two little ones asleep and well feed during the trip; he was actually surprised on how well they both were. They were the off spring of two demons, yet acted like pure angels. Taking the envelope out once more he read the address on where to leave the two children.

Claouse had gotten attached to the little girls, and even gave them names, since they didn't have any. Bouncing the small blond now named Catie, or Cat as he liked, he gave a bright smile. Cat was very giggly and smiled a lot, though also was more fussy then her sister Lucy, who stayed silent most of the time. Lucy always had this look on her face that Claouse had thought to be bored but soon found otherwise. It was more like she was taking everything in and a lot more patient like then her hyper counterpart.

A sad smile replaced the grin, as he began to think how painful it would be to leave these two. Claouse shook his head back in forth 'no this is for the best" he thought. Coming up to the bright yellow cottage, he began to think what a wonderful place this place would be for the two of them, lessening the sadness. Walking up to the porch, he set both girls down and stared at them one last time.

'No…you just have to wait 16 years. Before you know it they'll be back' he placed a kiss on both of them and rang the doorbell. Running across the street he sat, waiting patiently. A red headed woman appeared, her vivid forest green eyes glanced around the porch before landing on the two beauties. Her eyes grew wide, and she grabbed the small letter he had left for her, with their names and birthdates. The woman's worried look turned to shear happiness as she called for someone within the house.

While picking up the children, a black haired man with blue eyes covered by half rimmed glasses appeared. His eyes grew wide but softened as he stroked Lucy's hair. The woman handed him the letter which he read and smiled wider. They both took the children in, both seeming to glow with shear happiness.

For the first time in his life, Claouse felt like he did something right, and actually kind for someone. Then woman couldn't have children so that's why the letter told him to place them on her door step. Lighting a cigarette, Claouse set off for the train ready to give Jace the good news.

'16 years' a voice seemed to echo as he walked down the street '16 years' both Lucy and Catie herd but neither truly knew at that age, or time what it meant as their new parents cradled them.


	2. Cat N Cherry's

Beep, Beep, Beep! My hand swung across the bed, hitting the alarm's snooze button. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Snatching the other alarm Catie had placed on my desk, I threw it across the room and let out a loud groan.

"Lucy~" an overly cheerful voice echoed "you better get up before I come and get you~" leaping out of bed I shouted.

"I'm up" soft giggling could be heard as she continued whatever she was doing. 'Darn pinky has to be so scary all the time' I laughed while thinking about my sister. Slipping out of my PJ's I walked into the shower and left the warm water melt the sheet of icy covering my body. A soft hum escaped my lips as my fingers scrubbed the dirt and grime from my reddish brown hair.

The shower turned off with a loud squeak, before I stepped out wrapped in a blue towel. "Great now what am I going to wear" I complained to the large closet. Snatching a black leather waist length jacket, and red tank top with white polka dots, I turned back around towards my dresser. Black shorts and fishnet legging were thrown on the bed along with combat boots.

"Done" I sighed content with my outfit. Finally dressed and ready for the day I walked down the hall and the stairs leading towards the bottom floor. "Hey Cat!' I yelled hoping over the shop counter "where are ya!"

A small blond and brown streaked haired girl poked her head around the corner. A soft smile appeared on her lips as her bright pink eyes glimmered. "Morning Lucy~" she cooed "how'd you sleep."

"Like a log" I then stretched my stiff arms for emphasis "and you?"

"Alright" she answered back "just getting the tables and the sweet displays ready for opening" she was dressed in a baby blue dress with white lining, knee high white socks and small black flats. A bright pink and blue ribbon, which our parents had gotten her on her 5th birthday, held her hair up ever so cutely.

"K, I'll start getting the sweets ready." I hoped over the counter again and began the climb up to the kitchen.

"Oh! Lucy don't forget we need 2 extra batches of the sunflower cookies~ turns out there a big hit"

"When did we agree to start calling them sunflower cookies" I shouted back down.

"Like you could do any better." I rolled my eyes at the comment and continued to walk.

My name is Lucy Evens, 16 years old, and sister to Catie Evens, also 16. We both live in a three story cottage looking house, and own our own bakery within it. Now you're probably wondering, why in the world do you own a bakery when you are only 16 years old, and in your house.

Well it started 5 years ago before my parents had died from a car crash. My sister had been goofing off in the kitchen, trying to create concoctions that seemed edible to her but no one else. Tired of her failures, I snatched the mixing bowl and ingredients telling her to sit and watch. To this day I still have no clue, but for some reason I made todays most wanted sweet in the whole town. The cherry swirl cupcake. By the way the only sweet in this whole entire shop that I named myself, though, I wasn't that great at naming so I left it to my sister. Both parents and sister absolutely amazed my father invested to change the formal living room on the bottom floor, into the sweet shop it is today.

I still remember coming in through the newly pink, blue, and red painted door with the words "Cat's and Cherries'" written on the top. Walking inside you would be met with an oak counter with a pink glass display for sweets to be looked at, and behind it was the stairs leading up to the other two floors. To the right was another room half covered by a wall. It held many blue tables, with black fancy wooden chairs laid with red leather cushions and black embroidery. The walls were a white color, with red, blue, and pink swirling designs.

Upstairs on the second floor was the kitchen, living, dinning, and laundry room. On the third floor was two bathrooms, and three bedrooms, and finally the small attic above.

A puff of flour hit my face turning the mixer on. 'I still remember talking him to the ground thanking him over a million times.' A frown was placed on my lips 'why did you have to die…' a short ringing of the doors bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I could hear Cat greeting whoever came in and setting them down at a table.

"But even now life's still perfect" I hummed and went back to baking.

I clambered down the stairs with two full plates of cookies and lemon bars balancing them. Finally set down, I glanced over at the seating room.

"Holy packed house!" my eyes grew wide at the completely full house. There were some old faces that waved at me and new ones alike. Cat, who spotted me, came running over full out puppy dog face on.

"Yes" I growled.

"IM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY! SORRY BUT I HAVE A GAME TODAY AND THE TEAM NEEDS ME SO CAN YOU TAKE OVER THE SHOP WHILE IM GONE!" she got down on the ground pleading eyes brimming with tears.

'Drama queen' was all I thought "alright, but you'd better win or I'm going to kick your butt" she tackled me with a hug before zooming upstairs.

"Thanks love~" looking at the army once again I sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

While I was more of the hands on person, Catie was the sports girl of the family. You name a sport she'd be the best. Especially baseball and hockey, and no one wants to be on the opposite team when she's playing that.

Example A, last week before summer started our school was supposed to play against one of the top competing baseball teams out there.

…well until they saw Cat and ran away like screaming girls….

Oh ya! Cat doesn't even play on the girls' team; she plays on the boys because it seemed unfair in many of the coach's eyes. Don't believe that she's that good yet?

The bell signaled another customer. Just peachy. Turning around I tried to give my biggest smile like Cat always did. "Hello, welcome to Cat N Cherrie's how may I help you."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Evens" a bright and familiar voice answered back. The forced smile turned to a genuine one as I faced one of our oldest friends.

"Right back at ya Mr. Clerkstine, what can I get ya?" my casual tone appeared as I leaned over the counter. The older man smiled.

"A couple of butterscotch bars for the lady, some of the new cookies you've created, and of course my usual." He finished by taking his black newsboy looking hat and running his old frail hands through grey hair.

"Sure thing" I said already reaching into the sweet case to grab his order.

"Where's your sister?" he questioned placing a hand on the wooden surface.

"At the game already" I said slipping the cookies in a separate bag from the bars "I decided it be good for her to get out and play some since all those teams forfeited. He laughed while shaking his head in agreement.

"yes, yes, your sister may seem sweet and innocent but she has to be one of the scariest people I've ever met. Especially while playing a sport."

"You got that right" I laughed back "Alright, here is your five butterscotch bars for Mrs. Clerkstine, 3 sunflower cookies, and 2 cherry swirl and Coffee cupcakes." I handed him the bag as he raised an eyebrow.

"How much do I owe you?"

"You brightened my day. I think that's enough"

He shook his head and gave a stern look. "now Lucy you and your sister need the money. Especially after your parents passing. I winced at the mentioning, but smiled all the same.

"Don't worry we have so much business all the time it's ok to give a few free batches." Mr. Clerkstine sighed again, knowing there was no way to get through me.

"Alright, Just don't work yourself to much alright?"

"Yes sir!" I said giving a short cheesy salute. He laughed again and walked out the door waving. But as he finally disappeared the frown appeared.


	3. A letter in the Attic and Two visitors

"Good job today" the coach called out to the sweaty boys and me. Packing my stuff up I gave him a bright smile. I loved baseball. It was my favorite sport since the day my dad started throwing a ball to both me and my sister. From the very first pitch, I swung my bat harder than any 5 year old could, and hit that ball all the way across the park.

They always expected Lucy to be the sportier person, but whenever you mentioned something about sports, she would always change the conversations. Well unless it was about my games, she actually likes to hear about that. Though since that day, it was decided that I would be the sport girl of the house.

"Thank you~" a chorus of thanks followed after from the other boys.

"Hey Cat!" Markus called out "want to come with us and go get something to eat." I turned around to face him and five other teammates.

"Sorry can't today" throwing my bag over my shoulder I turned the other way " have to get back home and help my sister close shop."

"Why not? Just forget about that today, can't your sister just do it herself." I flinched at the rude comment, but kept my composure.

"Nope. Sorry chaps have to go~" with that I walked/skipped off. A soft breeze blew through the air and ruffled my blond/Brown hair. I had always been curious about it. Being born with blond air and deep dark brown streaks that grow in the same place wasn't as normal as I thought when I was a kid. My bright pink eyes didn't help out much either. 'It's odd." I thought as I passed a small park 'neither of my parents had the color eyes or hair we had. Mum had fiery red hair, which I guess is where Lucy got her red tint, with forest green eyes, while dad had black hair and hazel eyes.

Letting out a sigh I stretched my arms. "oh well~ I guess it doesn't matter. We both have friends and a wonderful family…Had…." Stopping I let my smile fade. The sky was tinged with pink and orange, showing that the day was almost over. Another gust of summer breeze blew by. "Mum….dad…" I shook my head back in forth and placed a bright smile back on.

"Nope~ they wouldn't want me to be sad. A smile can make a cloudy day sunny, as I always say~." I then skipped the rest of the way home.

"Lucy love~ I'm home" I left my bag slide off my shoulder and onto the ground. "Wow! You cleaned this place up really nicely."

Lucy sat at one of the many tables, sipping a cup of coffee with a cookie and a book. "Well if I didn't you'd just make me clean the whole place again." she took a bit of the cookie.

"Ha, ha, very funny, and why are you drinking coffee. Its 6:00 already. She took another sip "because I wanted something that would go with my sweet."

"Tea would have better" I grumbled, a small pout forming.

"Did you even consider you might not be my sister and actually come from England" she said in her monotone voice, still not looking up from her book. An eyebrow twitched against my scrunched up face.

"Sorry poppet~ didn't know my choice of personality annoyed you so much~" my voice and facial features had turned from sour, to honey sweet. The book feel with a plop as her hands went up in defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok! Just don't kill me alright!" I giggled at her and made my way upstairs.

"I'll be right back, just going to get myself something" I cooed. In the kitchen I began heating up the kettle and place a few cookies of my own on a plate. A high pitched squeal signaled that the water was ready. I poured it into one of our many tea cups, slid in a tea bag, a little sugar added, and was back downstairs in a flash~

I sat across from Lucy and began chatting about the game. She sat with a small smile and listened as patiently as ever. Lucy was always the greatest listener you could meet. No matter how boring or meaningless the conversation was she would always give her undivided attention. She then began to talk about her day, and how we should put a limit on how many people could come, or how many could stay in the building. I just waved my hand and told her to stop being such a hermit. Soon we found ourselves in blissful silence.

"….cat?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my second cup of tea.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I winced and looked away from my sisters eyes.

"…The day mum and dad died…..the third year since actually…."

She nodded her head slowly, and closed her eyes. Opening them up, she stared intently at me. "I think it's time to search the attic." My tea cup almost fell from my hands, as I stared back in complete shock.

"bu-"

"Catie, we need to do this! We can't just stay like cowards hiding in the dark Dam it!" I sunk deeper into my seat. Lucy NEVER cussed and when she did you knew she was pissed off or there was a good reason. She took a deep shuddering breath "I'm sorry. It's just we need to read them….They left us those letters for a reason."

My mind was swirling with a million thoughts, but in a slow and cautious manner I shook my head in agreement.

Today would be the day we finally found out what our parents wanted us to know all those years ago.

"Hey maybe the next project we can do is clean this place up" I coughed as she dropped a box on the ground sending a cloud of dust.

"Yea right after we freeze hell over." Her voice dripping sarcasm. "here we go" another box fell to the ground following a certain burnet. Her eyes flickered to mine. "ready." I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"1"

"2"

"3!" we both tore the box, to find one single letter. it sat facing us like it was shouting "finally you find me!" I reached down and scooped it up. The envelope had yellowed from age and smelt of dust and mold.

My hands shook gingerly tearing it open, and I took out the folded papers. I stared at Lucy again. she only nodded her head.

"Here goes nothing" opening the paper I faced the scrawling letters of my father's handwriting.

_**Dear Lucy and Catie-**_

___**If you are reading this letter, then it must mean we are not here anymore. First off we both love you girls so much, more than the world itself. You both are talented and amazing people, and we are so proud to call you our daughters. No one, and nothing can change that. Though, we have been hiding something from you to for a very long time.**_

_**We are actually not your true parents…**_

_**It was February 12, when the doorbell was rung and your mother found you two on the door step. A letter was left with your names, birthdates and to take care of the both you like you were our own. Which, of course, is what we did. I apologize for never telling you but… we didn't know how to. **_

_**We beg you to forgive us, for never telling you the truth. We will always love you both no matter what. **_

_**Forever always**_

_**Mom and Dad-**_

We both sat in silence. This was what they wanted to tell us? That we weren't their children. I mean I always had my doubts but… I never expected it to be true.

"Cat" whispered Lucy.

"I-"

"Ding Dong"

A low growl escaped her lips. I could hear her stomping feet as she made her way down the steps and to the door.

"WHAT!" was the only thing I heard before zooming down the steps. Just to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

Lucy Pov-

I stomped down the stairs and towards the door. Frigging idiots just had to flipping come out of nowhere and come to our crappy door at the most shittiest TIME. Swinging the door wide open I snapped "WHAT." A smaller of the two men jumped behind the other. I stared at the two, mad yet puzzled.

"pleasure to see you Lucy" the bigger and braver man said. He hand blond hair and stubble lining his chin. The other trembling man was much shorter with wiled brown hair.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." cat had climbed down the stairs and now stood next to me. The man's eyes grew brighter by the second.

"good your both here. Makes it a lot easier." I blinked 'easier?'

'you gana answer the question or not." I snarled.

"sorry bout that" he chuckled "names Claouse and this is my friend Jace. It's great to see you to again."


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Sorry this one kind of sucks. T.T I'm trying to get to the part where they meet their real parents but it's just taking too long and I have no time with school and my other story Hetalia: I Fell Off a cliff and Ended up WHERE! Thanks to all the people who reviewed (elizabeta H. Austria) followed, and favorite ^.^ I really appreciate it and promise I'll add a lot more to the next chapter. *2P England/Oliver appears* **

**Oliver- Popet doesn't own us or hetalia, only her own characters~ Also all that review will get a free cupcake from me~ **

**Amy- O.O ah shit *Lucy and Cat pop up.***

**Lucy- *Grabs Oliver's shoulder* How bout we leave the cupcakes to me…. **

**Cat- As always enjoy Love's~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**Lucy pov**

'How exactly did this happen?' The two men at the door now sat on our living room couches. Cat began shifting in the awkward silence.

"Um, would you gentlemen like something to drink?" she questioned walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes that would be nice" said the one called Jace placing a small smile on his lips. He seemed to just shake in the presence of us. What about us made him so uncomfortable?

"Tea good for you? Or would you like something else" she called out already pouring herself and me a cup.

"Tea is good."

"Water for me" said Claouse "Now I can see your pretty curious on why we are here, and how we know you right?" his head turned to my direction.

"Curious, maybe, pissed off beyond imagination, yes." a slight eep was heard from the kitchen as a wary head poked around the corner.

"Lucy… it's alright please calm down." I grumbled at the comment and stared at the other two intently.

"Are ya gana tell us who you are or not?" I even though I pretended to ignore Cat's comment, I tried my best to calm down.

"Ok, well first off do you know the truth about your parents?" Claouse began.

"You mean figuring out that the people who raised us up for our whole lives weren't even our parents. Yep just figured it out ten seconds before you bozos came in"

The two men blinked a little confused. "Probably explains why you're mad" Jace said barely above a whisper.

"No I wouldn't have guessed Sherlock!" I snapped only to be smacked behind the head with a frying pan.

"Please forgive my sister she's just really upset about this" Cat said while glaring at me with a frying pan twirling menacingly in her hand. "Please continue~" both men stared at us like we were insane (hek we were! But most of the people in this town had grown up with us, thus, being used to these kinds of things.) but Claouse continued anyways.

"Well… we were the men who dropped you off at their house…."

"…..does that mean-" Cat began but was cut off.

"No we are definitely NOT you parents, but we did help save you for them."

"Care to explain a little more?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Both looked at each other before Jace sighed and looked at us.

"As children a man wanted you dead." My eyes grew wide and Cat sat next to me, finished with passing the drinks out. Jace took a deep breath "and it just happen that when she gave me the two of you, it was the same night he planned to finish the job."

"She" I asked

"Her name was Elizabeth, and she was the woman who carried the both of you for your parents. Since they couldn't have children themselves." I nodded my head signaling Jace to continue. "Two nights after you were born she hid the both of you with her, so the man couldn't touch you. Though, he found all of you a week later." Jace's voice dropped, tears threatening to fall.

"She gave Jace two children with an address to drop them off at. Of course it cost her, her life. That night she was murdered, and the both of you were sent off with me on the train to be dropped off at the address. Of course is where your adoptive parents lived." Claouse finished, though; something in both their eyes was telling me that there was another important detail that they weren't telling us. I decided to ignore it, a thousand thoughts of my own were flying through my mind.

Ok first off, we find out our parents, aren't actually our parents. Second two men come in telling us that they know us and are the ones who dropped us off at our adoptive parents house, though aren't our parents. Thirdly someone was, and may still be, after us and wanting us dead, but we were saved by a woman who just carried us for our real parents. And finally in the end, I still have no clue who my real parents really are.

"I'm so confused" I groaned before throwing my head back in frustration "just what in the world is going on!" Claouse chuckled slightly at my attitude as well as Jace.

"So…do you know our parents or not?" Cat asked taking a sip from her tea cup. Both men flinched back as sheer terror filled their eyes. 'Odd…'

"Well we do know **who** they are but not personally" said Jace who fiddled with his own tea cup. Claouse shook his head back in forth.

"It doesn't matter! They actually think you dead, and next week is the day that you were taken away for protection. Or as your parents like to think, the day they lost the only happiness they could have."

'Were they trying to guilt trip us?' I pondered ' And why is that guy still shaking!' my temper finally snapped.

"For goodness sakes! We aren't going to eat you or something stop shaking!" I growled in annoyance. Before I knew it the man had let out a small eep widening his eyes, and passed out falling onto our cream colored carpet. "What the…"

"Sir!" shouted cat dropping to the floor and placing a hand on his forehead "Are you alright?" Claouse only sighed and placed his hand against his face, drawing it back down frustrated.

"Sorry about that, though that probably wasn't the best thing to tell him at a time like this."

"What are you talking about I just was telling to stop shaking, and to not freak out. He really looked like he was worried we might just toss him into the oven and bake him into some sort of roast. I'm not some freaking cannibal… really didn't mean to scare him though…" I turned away ashamed. I have never been this angry in my whole life, and I sure haven't ever made a man pass out because of my temper. It kind of made me look like some scary monster.

"It's not your fault" Claouse said noticing how badly I really felt "I think we just rushed into this a little too fast, for both of us." Slinging the other over his shoulder he started for the stairs. "We'll give you some time to think about what just happened, but we do need to talk soon. It's very urgent." I felt a shiver run down my spine as the man's eyes became very serious.

"How about you come tomorrow after hours" Smiled cat "then we can talk this over tea and some cupcakes~" I knew she was trying to be kind with the offer but something in the man eyes flashed. Fear, horror, pain?

"Sorry but cupcakes aren't really mine and my friend's thing."

"Really? That's too bad cause Lucy makes the best cherry-" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"How bout some cookies? We just made some new ones that you'd probably like."

"That be nice. Have a good night ladies." With that he walked down the stairs and out the door, Jace still slung over his shoulder.

"….."

"…."

"…Um "

"…well that was quite odd wasn't it"

"What in the world just happened Cat" I sighed placing my head in my hands "it was just a freaking normal morning, and now we just figure out that our parents aren't really our parents. Then two random men come in saying all that in a matter of 10 minutes? This is just so weird." Cat let out a soft sigh and sat down next to me again. "This is just coming so fast.."

"I know" cat placed a gentle hand on my shoulder "but just think about it. Now we could find out who our real parents are! I know it's confusing and coming at us a lot quicker than we expected but….. Maybe because we delayed reading the letter a little too long."

"Probably" I sighed. I stared out the window on the far right side of the room. What if we could meet them? I don't really know anyone else who can help us find them other than those two…..

"Alright….I'll listen to them…"


	5. Let the journey begin

***sniff* first things first before I start bawling my eyes out THANK YOU! ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS ARE AMAING! CUPCAKES TO ALL and no not Oliver's sorry =( I'm actually making some myself for my cuz's B-day! So again thanks to Invisibleamericanburgers,** **Skysword, elizabeta H. Austria, and PrussiaInAFez! You guys are amazing and I dedicate this chapter to all of ya! I actually separated this story into two chapters because it looked better that way. **

**Of course as always I'm hyped on coffee (read my profile and you'll see that it is my drug addiction O.O) and I really want to get into the main conflict of the story so it may seemed rushed at some parts sorry -.- And again just thank you *starts bawling as 2p America/Alfred, England/Oliver, Lucy, and Cat comein.***

**Alfred- what the hell….STOP CRYING YOU FREKING BABY, YOU THE DAM AUTHOR YOU F- *Oliver pulls out cussing jar and Alfred shuts up***

**Oliver- So why not my cupcakes T-T**

**Amy- *snaps out of crying fest* EEP! Well uh you see**

**Lucy- Oliver, I don't think the author, or us, want to deal with a bunch of hospitalizations and suing due to you "accidently" switching your good cupcakes with the poisoned or "special ones" **

**Oliver-awwww ^o^ but I didn't mean to do that last time.**

**Lucy, Amy, and Cat- *shiver* sure you didn't**

**Cat- Amy does not own any of the 2P characters or hetalia other than her own Loves**

**Amy- enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Cat Pov

I had set the blue table with three cups of tea, a cup of coffee (for Lucy) and a plate of cookies in the middle.

"Alright! All done~" I giggled then skipped back up stairs. Today I was dressed in pink button up dress shirt covered by white vest, a white skirt that was halfway to my knees, and black shiny flats. My Bow today was pinned into my loos hair. "Lucy" I called out to my sister. She walked out of the bathroom toothbrush still in her mouth. Silver High-tops climbed up just below her knees, clinging onto black skinny jeans. Her short red/brown hair was, as usual, loose and choppy looking just barley touching the sleeves of a white T-shirt that said "Welcome to the dark side we have Cookies" in black letters. Her outfit was then finished by a scarf of her signature color red.

"Hey" she said placing the toothbrush back in the bathroom "You done setting the table?"

"Yep" I said popping the P "by the way why does your shirt say that?"

She glanced down at the material and shrugged "cause it does. Is there something wrong with it?"

Scrunching up my nose in slight irritation I answered back "Well why would you wear something with a saying you don't even get?"

"Hey, you don't see me making fun of your outfit miss cotton candy queen" I was just about to retaliate at my sisters teasing when I heard the bell ring.

"Coming~" I called cheerfully down the stairs then looked at Lucy "You are lucky I don't have a frying pan on me Love." She only chuckled at my comment and continued down the stairs.

"Come on red coat" I let out a loud huff and stomped off after her.

"You are such a brat sometimes Lucy. AND I'M NOT BRITISH!" I chased after her while she continued to snicker.

"Hey you came" she said hopping over the counter, while I took the civilized way…..the door….. Jace and Claouse looked at us with smiles. Well at least Jace doesn't look like he was about to pass out again. He nearly scared me to death. I led the two gentlemen to the table, and sat down with them.

"So are you ready?" Asked Claouse. We both nodded our heads. "Ok then what do you want to know?"

"How about where we are from, and our parents' names."

"Your parents live in a small town called Transvill" Claouse answered clearly happy that Lucy had calmed down.

"That would be correct" said Jace taking a sip of the tea "by the way you tea is absolutely amazing! As well as these Cookies! What do you do to make them taste so good?" I giggled at the comment.

"It mostly has to do with the boiling of the water and herbs I use for my tea" Lucy also smiled, proud to make another person smile from her sweets.

"Sorry, but my recopies are strictly secret" she gave a slight wink "but I do have a special ingredient that I always use for them." the man's drink stumbled as he tried to keep his composure.

"re-really" he stammered with a stressed smile. Lucy quirked an eyebrow in confusion but let it pass by.

'he really is an odd one isn't he' I thought taking a sip of my own tea. "what about their names" I inquired.

"Their names are Oliver Kirkland and Alfred Jones." And now cue Lucy spitting her coffee all over my perfectly clean floor. My mouth droped, as I fumbled with my tea cup once again.

"e-excuse me but aren't those two guy names' lucy asked still chocking on some of her drink.

"That's right….." it was Claouse.

"…..AND HOW IS THAT NORMAL!" we both shot out of our seats and were only a few inches from the other men's faces. Jace lept out of his own seat and hid behind Claouse again.

"Now, now calm down girls" laughed Claouse nervously "I know it sounds weird, but yes both your parents are guys, that's why Miss Elizabeth had to carry you two for them. They mix their genetics together and whala! You two were born." We stared at him with blank, pissed off looks.

"I was wrong" grumbled Lucy "this just got A LOT weirder."

Lucy Pov

WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE IS GOING ON HERE? I began rubbing my temples to calm myself. "Alright, any OTHER crazy thing we need to KNOW!" Claouse shook his head while Jace still cowered behind him. 'These guys are way too weird….'

"Ok next question, what are you here for exactly?" Cat asked also flustered.

"We are her to take you back home. When you both turned 16 we promised to take you back home, to meet your parents."

"But why when we became 16" Cat asked Claouse.

"So we could get that man off your tale. AND JACE WILL YOU GET OFF ME," the blond finally snapped tossing the other in his seat.

"so now we can go back home….." I whispered.

"Exactly" I stared into my half full coffee cup. The liquid reflected my saddened face, rippling when someone moved. My mind raced with a million thoughts, but only one stood out more than the rest.

"When do we go?"


	6. Two Red Coats

"SQUEEE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU LUCY!" shouted cat as she dropped her fully packed luggage and tackled me. I laughed at my extremely hyper sister and hugged back. It had been a week since we decided to leave our home town and go find out who our parents were, and truthfully, I was happy about it. We had already said goodbye to all our friends and had someone to watch, and manage the shop while we were gone.

"come on pinky, Claouse and Jace are waiting for us in the car right now." I grabbed my own luggage and began walking down the stairs. When we reached the bottom though, I faced a group of familiar faces. It was all our neighbors, wanting to give us one last goodbye. Tears nearly filled my eyes, but I wiped them away and hugged them all. With a few more encouraging words, both Cat and I walked towards the car, and drove off. Claouse was driving while Jace sat in the passenger side, leaving the back to me and cat.

I leaned against the icy cold window, watching the scenery as it passed by. 'goodbye little town.' I thought. 'goodbye home, mom and dad, and all of you who helped raise us and stayed our true friends.' My eyes began to droop.

'mmmm sleep' I thought and found myself in blissful sleep.

"…..LUCY!" a loud shrill voice echoed through my ear.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CUPCAKES!" I yelled falling out of a bed. Wait….a bed? "Cat where are we?" my sister just rolled her eyes but kept that insane smile on her face.

"We already made it to the town, but you are such a heavy sleeper that not only did Claouse have to carry you in but you slept like a log through the night." She giggled and began skipping out the door. "Breakfast is ready if you want some~"

I let out a loud grone 'why does it feel like your asleep for two minutes, yet it's actually a whole day.' Slipping out of the warm bed I made my way down the hall way and towards the smell of pancakes and sausage.

"Morning" Claouse raised a cup of coffee and smiled. Soft blond hair in complete bed head mood as Jace was making breakfast.

"Morning" I yawned back before going to grab my own cup. By the look of the kitchen I guessed the house was some sort of log cabin or something. Cat sat next to Claouse swinging her legs back in forth pleasantly making her nightgown flutter. Sitting across the two of them I allowed my lips to make contact with the rim of the cup, a bitter sweet taste filling my mouth. A hum escaped my lips, the coffees warmth seeping through my body. Jace came over and put the food on all of our plates and sat next to me.

"Thank you~" both me and cat said diving into the food. The other two ate as well creating a peaceful silence.

"By the way, Claouse and I have to go and get some stuff. So we have to leave both of you here alone awhile." Jace broke the silence.

"Sure~ hey maybe we could go and check out the town while you out?"

"NO" both men said fear filling their eyes.

"*cough* what me and Jace mean is that it would better for the both of you to stay here." Jace nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Oh….Ok" Cat's head hung low as she adverted her eyes to the side.

"Good" Claouse got up followed by Jace and placed their plats in the sink. "We'll be back in a few hours. See ya" Ignoring the bed head he put on a coat and Jace a scarf.

"Bye" I leaned back against the chair staring at them board, but truthfully I was in deep thought at how weird they have been acting since we meet.

"Ok, and girls….Don't leave to house, not even to go outside or look out the window." without a reaction the two men slipped out the door and into the car.

"Lucy…Lucy…LUUUUUCCCCCCYYYY~!" cat poked my cheek repeatedly.

"What!" I snapped slamming the book closed, and it was just getting good.

"….Hi"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE WORLD COME ON!" I snatched my lucky black leather jacket as she began squealing with delight and giving me a million thank you. "ya, ya, ya you'd better not tell the two idiots about this" I growled already walking out the door. Maybe I should explain, but for the past four worst hours of my life, Cat has been annoying, begging, and doing whatever else she could just to go outside with her. Even though Jace and Claouse specially told us not to.

The pinky skipped next to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen, even bigger than that dang Cheshire cat. I kept steady strides with my sister's short quick ones along the silent sidewalk.

'Weird' I thought 'today is Sunday, wouldn't anyone want to enjoy there weekend on a walk or something?' Cat began humming some unknown tune filling the awkward silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of people. A mother pushed a blue stroller and held the hand of another one of her children. She smiled at the child holding onto her hand, but it seemed tired and slightly nervous.

"Does everyone in this town look like they're about to get jumped and murdered any second" I asked Cat.

She looked at the small family and shrugged "I'm not so sure myself, but it is really strange." She then placed a finger against her lips thoughtfully "maybe we could open up another shop her, might lighten up the mood." Looking back at them I smiled.

"kind of reminds you of us when we were kids hu?"

"Yep" cat giggled. The smaller boy looked at us from his mother's side, in reaction Cat waved with a bright grin, and I gave a slight nod and a smile as well. Wide eyed he tugged on his mother's sleeve and pointed at us. She blinked a couple of times then glanced up, only to freeze. In a matter of 3 seconds the mother yanked the child next to her hip, and charged down the street, leaving the stroller behind.

"Wait lady!" I yelled, but she continued to run, never looking back. teeth grinded together and I was sure a vein was popping out on my neck.

"Shhhhhh" Cat whispered to a crying child. Picking him up, she bounced the child back to sleep. "Why did she do that?"

"I wish I knew cat. I really wish I knew…."

"Well we can't just leave him here." She looked back down at the sleeping form. Sadness clouded her eyes, the usual glow in her face faded, and her lips formed a frown. A couple seconds later she shook her head back and forth, before grabbing the stroller and pushing it down the street.

"CAT!"

"Oh come on we can't leave him and she didn't run that far. Looks like the town is just a couple minuets away~" the girl walked with shear happiness.

"Never mind Cat you're not British…..YOU'RE FREAKING BIPOLAR" I shouted the last part.

"Always have been love~"

It didn't take that long to get to the town, just as Cat had said, but….

"Where is everyone" I looked around the completely empty town square. Not a soul in site.

"Hey there's someone over in that store." Cat said pointing towards a small shop. I walked over and looked inside, sure enough a man sat in his seat behind the counter fast asleep.

'hmmmm' I though standing in front of him. Finally deciding to wake him up, I knocked on the metal counter. "Oi, sir wake up." His eyes flickered open and stared at us for a second.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed slamming himself against the wall. Cat leaned down so her torso was bent in a ninety degree angle, while I stood arms crossed and eyebrows rose. "Please don't kill me I'm to young to be put into a pastry" he practically screamed. I looked at cat, and she looked at me then we both stared at the man.

"Ummmm. Sir what do you mean exactly?" cat tilted her head to the side.

"Just please I swear I'll do anything juts leave me alone" he continue to cry. We don't have time for this.

"Do you know who's kid this is" I asked taking the child out of its carriage.

"will you leave me alone?"

"Urg, yes"

"She belongs to Miss Sadie, usually goes to the local tavern owned by her brother. It's about two stores down, no please just get out!" he scurried behind a curtain, and disappeared without a trace.

"What are wrong with these people" Cat turned to me, confusion swirling through her pink eyes.

"Not sure but we should go to the tavern and drop this kid off.

Jace POV

"Ah, nothing hits the spot better than a nice cold beer" laughed Claouse.

"Yes, yes now could we get back home. The girls are probably getting restless" I tapped my foot on the wooden floor, and glanced at my watch "Its already been 4 hours."

"Yes, yes fine" he mimicked "let me just pay Howerd then we can go." But just as Jace got up the door swung open with a mighty bang. Howerd's sister Sadie came bolting in with her son in her arms.

"WO! Calm down Sadie what's wrong?"

"There were out there Howerd, I swear two girls that looked exactly like them!"

"Like who" he sighed "and where's the other munchkin?" I swallowed a larg lump forming in my throat, and glanced at Claouse. His face had gone completely white as a soft chant escaped his lips.

"They were supposed to stay inside, they were never to come out, so why did they."

"The cannibal and mad man with the bat!" all heads turned towards Sadie, and a few drinks fell.

"Th-that's impossible" laughed Howerd "I mean today is part of the week that they never come out. It's been like this for 15 years…"

Sadie shook her head back in forth "no this was two girls. Like they were their children or something, but I swear they looked exactly like them." now Howerds face had gone white. A soft ringing chime sounded throughout the room, signaling that a customer had come in.

Only we knew who it was.

"Excuse me" Cats small chime like voice echoed "but is a miss Sadie here?" all the people in the room stood up and backed away. Lucy began to look annoyed.

"For crying out loud not you to" her more casual and rougher voice snapped.

"Ju-Just leave, we never did anything to you!" Sadie screamed before clinging onto her brother. Lucy snarled and stomped up to her, but every step she took forward the other took back. Until she hit a wall. Sadie's whole entire body began to shake as Lucy toward over her.

"next time you decide to run away from some random person, don't leave them the burden to bring you child back" with that she placed a small pink bundle in the other's arms "you'll never know what might have happened if it wasn't us you left her with. And you two!" Both me and Claouse jumped as she glared at us. "You have some explaining to do" sighing, Claouse grabbed a few bags and walked out with me in tow.

"Don't worry, were going to be fine" he smiled to the group "they may seem evil, but are actually really sweet girls"

"CLAOUSE IF YA DON"T GET YER ASS OUT HERE I'M GANA KICK IT TO NEXT WEEK!" a slight eep was heard from Cat, probably hiding behind a tree.

"well….most of the time…." Walking outside I proved my suspicions of Cat and saw a very pissed off Lucy.

"Care to explain why the whole town is scared shitless of all of us?" I shuffled uncomfortably, as Claouse scratched the back of his head.

"Claouse" I whispered "it's time…"

"I guess so" he muttered. "So girls. How do you feel about meeting your parents?

Cat POV

I still couldn't believe it. We were going to meet our true parents! I hummed a soft unknown tune in the silent car. Lucy was still mad at Jace and Claouse, and her nervousness wasn't helping at all. But what made the tension so horrible were Jace's and Claouse's moods. They seemed terrified, like they were driving to hell itself.

"hey Lucy" I whispered so only she could hear "what do you think our parents are like?"

"well according to the bozos moods I guess the very devil himself" she grumbled arms crossed. I giggled and looked up as the car stopped.

"w-were her-re" Jace stammered, whole body shaking and eyes wide and alert. I hoped out the car, the nervous energy making me jumpy. A large two story house stood in front of us, towering in the night sky.

"Ready" Lucy asked taking my hand. Looking up I saw here swirling blue and red eyes glimmer back. Even though her face was blank, the eyes revealed everything. Happiness, eagerness, anxiousness, nervousness, all at once swirled just like the red within them. Jace and Claouse sat in the car watching us walk up the porch.

This was it, we were finally going to find out. Lucy looked at me and I nodded my head signiling her to go ahead. Her hand reached up and taped the door. Silence. Painful silence followed for what seemed like forever.

"Are they not home" I said, fearful if they were, but before Lucy could get another word in, the door swung open missing our faces by only an inch.

"What the Fuck do you want" snarled a very upset voice "Unless you want to get killed I'd advise you to get the hell out of here." My mouth dropped as Lucy just stared in awe. He was tall dark skinned man, with reddish brown hair and bright crimson red eyes. Suddenly those red eyes grew wide as well as he began processing us.

"Lucy…" I whispered.

"Holy shit" was her only response. He was like her exact twin, or she was his twin or, OH FORGET IT!

"If this is some kind of messed up joke, you better start running g you fu-"

"say that word one more time and I sure as hek make sure you can't ever do it again~" Lucy cut off her eye twitching.

"Please calm down sir!" I quickly threw in before he could say another word "I swear we're not messing with you, but I'm not quite sure what you mean." His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I mean why are you dressed up looking like my deceased daughters" he snarled. I gulped, so he was one of our fathers.

"be-because we are" I whispered.

"You'd better not be messing with me" leaning against the doorway he observed us, but there was another look within his eyes "My daughters died 16 years ago after they were born."

"That was a lie" it was Lucy "yes I know that the hospital told you that, only because they thought we were, but it wasn't the truth. 16 years ago our adoptive parents found us on their door step with a note to take care of us, and we only found out a week and a half ago that we weren't their real children." She fell silent to let him take in the information.

"We came here because two men told us they knew who are real parents are. "I continued. "So they took us to this town and now here." I waited seeing if the man would believe what we just said.

"I really promise we are not lying about this. Do you really think I would deal with the trouble of getting here, abandoning all my friends and job just for some freaking joke, w-" Lucy was cut off. The man had disappeared from the door way and wrapped his arms around both the girls. Warmth. That was the first thing that I felt. Familiar warmth that made me feel safe.

"it's you" he cried "it's really you" I felt my own hot wet tears form. Hugging him back I smiled wider then I had ever.

"Yep" I sniffled "I can't believe we finally got to meet you." A shaking form next to me sent out silent hiccups. Lucy had clung onto his shirt baring her head into his chest. A little smile could be barely seen. Our father jumped slightly.

"Oliver" he whispered and grabbed our arms "Come on you have to meet you dad." Stepping into the well lit room he let go of our arms. "Stay here I'll be right back." disappearing up the stairs I spun around and hugged Lucy.

"thank you" I chocked "thank you so much love~" he chuckled wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"it was nothing sis, but I should be thanking you as well…..We did it together" stepping away I nodded my tear stained face up and down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE!" Screeched a British voice. Pounding footsteps echoed above and down the stairs. A blond haired man popped around the corner, making us stare again. He had bright blue eyes like Lucy's, only he had pink swirls like my bold ones. In a matter of two seconds we were glomped by him, and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe it my poppets are back" he stood up, picking us up with him, and stared at each one of us. His lips formed a large smile broke across his lips.

"Well" Lucy laughed "I guess I was wrong. We both are red coats." This of course earned a well-deserved slap behind the head from me.


	7. Reunion and problems

**HEY YA! Super hyper crazy insane person here to give the next chapter! I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews from Skysword, Leah Sora-Parker(Who gave the funniest review ever!) and elizabeta H. Austria. You guys of course are amazing~ I'm trying to figure a few things out before the real action comes up. So if any of you guys have a sort of filler idea that would be great! Like Oliver and Lucy baking or something I don't know! I need help with fillers! Anyways hope you all enjoy! Messages appreciated and free sweets with every one! **

**Oliver- did you here that were going to bake *tackles Lucy***

**Lucy- ya, ya now can you get off me.**

**Oliver- *pout* your just like Alfred T^T **

**Lucy- ekk! Alright, alright don't cry! We can make some right now!**

**Oliver- Yay ^o^ lets go~ *grabs Lucy and drags towards the kitchen***

**Cat- HEY I want to help!**

**Amy- O.O oh no. HEY CAT! Hahahaha ^.^" how bout we just tell the readers the copy rights.**

**Cat- -.-….Fine, Amy doesn't own hetalia Oliver, Alfred or any other 2P's. only her own characters and the fan fiction idea.**

**Amy- Enjoy!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch 7 ~Welcome Home~

Lucy POV

My head was still throbbing from the slap cat gave me for my 'stupide' comment. Man I swear my head was going to have a permanent dent in it if Cat didn't stop hitting me. Thank goodness she left her frying pan at home, but who knew, she might miraculously find one. Both men sat in front of us on a light blue couch. The blond who looked like cat was Oliver, and the one with reddish brown hair like mine was Alfred. Silence settles in the room as I took a sip of my coffee. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

I notice that we were **a lot **like our parents. Especially cat and Oliver. They even had the same mannerisms about serving tea and gave me the same crinkled face when I said coffee. Taking a sip I looked up.

…..Only to see a flying Oliver appeared and tackled me into a hug.

"This is amazing! I'm so glad you two are home, let alone alive" his voice fell slightly. "For the longest time I thought you were dead, but you weren't….you have no clue how happy we are." I was held tightly to his chest, the same way our adoptive dad would hold me when I was scared or alone. It was a silent 'I love you.'

"I know" I whispered "trust me I do."

Alfred POV

I looked at the two girls with a pang of sadness, yet happy at the same time. Oliver held the one who looked more like me, Lucy was her name I think. Who gave them their names anyways? Catie and Lucy, I had to admit it did match them, and I wouldn't change them for anything.

I still remember, though, the long painful nights after they had disappeared. Oliver curled up in a small ball, with me trying to comfort him. Me breaking something or someone every time I saw a happy family. It was a nightmare.

I even still remember when Oliver had begged me to have a child, and it was a miracle that someone wanted to carry it for us.

Elizabeth.

The woman, who came to our door with such a cheerful smile, offering herself for the job. My mouth had literally dropped to the ground, while Oliver embraced her in a thankful hug. Everyone was scared of us, but she was…well completely and utterly insane….even more so than us.

Then the doctor said we were going to have twins.

Hell I fainted, first off I figure out I'm going to be a F'in dad, some crazy lady actually agrees to help us with it, and now I was going to have twins, AND GIRLS! I woke up in my own hospital bed with a shaking nurse hiding in the corner. Yep totally normal.

'Then they just disappeared' I thought spacing out 'but why? And who would take them away?'

"Alfred~" snapping out of my trance I looked at Oliver's blue and pink eyes. "Are you alright, you spaced out and weren't answering me."

"ya just thinking" the two girls sat across from me. Cat with her legs crossed and tea balanced on her knee ever so politely atmosphere surrounding her. Bright pink eyes solid like mine, yet, the color of Oliver's, and Blond hair with brown streaks, a mixture of us both. Then her attitude match my Oliver's so well. Every word had a sweet and childlike feel, and a slight British accent mixed with American at times. Her clothes were dressy and consisted of bright colors especially pink and bright baby blue, shown by her big bow.

Lucy was the exact opposite. She had one foot up on the couch and the other hanging down, while her hands were thrown back behind her head. Dark reddish brown hair like mine, and red swirls within bright blue orbs, another mixture of us. Her clothes were more casual and had a lot of darker colors and layers. Her tone was also casual and tended to have a tint of sarcasm in it time to time. A cup of coffee rested on the table, ready to be picked up and drank any second.

A smile spread across my face "Looks like you really are our daughters in looks and personalities" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"well were your daughters for crying out loud what did ya expect" a similar smirk played on her lips.

"Ya but I don't know shit about both of you" Oliver gave me a warning look but I ignored it.

"well….what do you want to know?"

"How old are you" Oliver immediately asked.  
"16" Cat said, a smile still gracing her lips "And you?"

"Not tell'n" I chuckled in response making Lucy laugh.

"And you call me the rude one. Asking an adults age, what kind of lady are ya" Cat swung her hand around, making contact with Lucy's head. The other girl just yelped and rubbed her head. A spouting of incoherent mumbles from her lips. Oliver began to giggle.

"And you live together all your lives?"

"Yep" Popping the P Cat leaned forward. "Same school, same grade, same house, same life~". Five minutes and we already were having a conversation like it was every day. But I was glade, made thing a lot easier.

"so how was your life like anyways?" a look in Oliver's eyes told me he was worried about something, but what.

"Our lives were pretty normal. Nice adoptive family, we were friends with almost everyone in town to. Probably because it was such a small community." Lucy's eyes closed as if fading into a distant memory. Her lips tugged in a small smile, almost unnoticeable. Well at least they grew up nice and safe….oh shit.

"We also owned our own baker since we were little kids. Most popular place in town, and everyone loved our sweets~" cat chimed in, legs swinging back and forth pleasantly. Double shit.

"…..HOW THE HELL!" we both yelled as cat jumped behind Lucy and she just stared at us like we were annoying idiots.

"I'm pretty Fu- frigging confused" I mumbled changing my word before Olive went after me.

"why?" Lucy asked

"Well, You own your own **NORMAL** bakery and lived a **NORMAL** life with a **NORMAL **family and friends."

"That's right. Lucy snarled with a 'no shit Sherlock' face. Oliver gave me a quick knowing glance. We were screwed. If both our daughters were raised without being used to….Well a cannibal and murderer how the hell were we supposed to tell them?

"You know we should go to bed. It's getting late and I think some well-deserved rest will help us with what we want to ask you." Cat and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement with Oliver.

"We have a spare room if you like. It hasn't been used in a while so it should be ok" I stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"Thank you. Our ride has probably left by now so I think it would be a good idea." Cat hoped off the couch and followed with Lucy in tow. The other girl put up no fight and followed.

Luc Pov-

The sheets wrapped around my form, moonlight touching it. I let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the sleeping Cat. Her own form fell up and down by her steady breathing. 'At least you can sleep' I thought with a smile. Staring at the celling I let my thoughts wander. My life was going too fast for me already and now look! Oh well maybe I can get some answers tomorrow. My eyes flickered open and close, as sleep soon took over my body.

**In the morning.**

"Lucy…Lucy…Lucy~ if you don't get up I am going to dump ice cold water on you again" I swatted the hand on my shoulder away.

"Fine. I'm up" I yawned. Sitting up in bed I took in my surroundings. Yep still at their house, and all this crazy stuff is still happening. Lucy tossed me a pile of close for the day. (Thank goodness she chose stuff I like to wear!)

"Come on Oliver and Alfred are waiting for us down stairs." I gave a short coming, and slipped the shirt on. After I finished dressing, I decided to leave my bed head alone and go down stairs. I leapt down them two at a time, landing lightly on the carpet floor. Following the sound of voices, I made my way into the dining room. Both Alfred and cat sat at the table, while Oliver walked in with a plate of pancakes and bacon. 'normal enough.'

"Morning" I said. I took a seat at the table, Oliver doing the same. He seemed ready to jump with joy, like he had just won a million dollars. 'Could it be because this is our first meal together?"

"Morning Popet~" Oliver cooed happily. Yep defiantly like Cat.

"Morning" Both Alfred and cat said. As we all began grabbing food chatter filled the silence.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked. He took a bit of his toast.

"yes thank you very much" Cat gave another signature smile. Biting into a pancake I listen to the three's conversation 'hmmmm. Vanilla, Cinnamon, and a little strawberry flavoring. Odd but good.' Another bit. 'maple syrup, and it's from Canada, not the crappy knock off brands in the stores.' I rolled the food in my mouth, trying to unmask every flavor. A slight giggle was heard. Looking up I saw Cat give me the 'you're doing it again look' with a smile. Letting out a nervous cough I looked away.

"Thanks for the food it's really good." Both Oliver and Alfred blinked.

"You like food" teased Alfred with a bright smirk. My eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No that's not it" I lifted the cup of coffee Oliver had brought me earlier to my lips "I just like to see the different tastes." Bitter sweet liquid filled my mouth. Cat saw my awkwardness.

"She likes to test flavors because it always helps with her baking." DAM IT I WANTED YOU TO AVOID THAT!

"You…."

"Bake?" finished Oliver. A massive blush formed.

"Y-ya so what. It's not weird or anything, I mean I did make all the sweets for our shop back at the town." I was never the type of person who like that spotlight. If I could just stay in the corner and help out I was ok with that. Oliver's usual smile broke into a wide grin.

"THAT'S AMAZING! I'm so happy now I can teach you a few things of my own and we can bake together! What do you make~" my mouth had dropped to the ground. Holy mother of pearl I've got a male pinky on my side.

"ya...I bake almost anything. Cookies, tarts, bars, and I even make candies and fudges. My favorite and top sweets are cupcakes though." Well two times have I been tackled and smothered by a wild Oliver. Can't wait to see him in his natural habitat….the kitchen.

"THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Cat and Alfred watched with amusement. I on the other hand was trying to unlatch a leech. Soon enough we found ourselves in a fit of laughter. Maybe this won't be as bad as I though.

Cat Pov

The laughter had finally calm down and Lucy was detangled from Oliver, who sat next to Alfred.

"so we know you bake, but what about Cat?" Lucy almost chocked on her coffee.

"NEVER-and I mean NEVER let Cat into the kitchen alone, let alone to make food."

"Mind if I borrow a frying pan~ Seems my dear sister here needs to learn a thing or two about manners" I gave her my official creepy sweet glare. It was true I couldn't cook or bake but she didn't have to be so rude. She threw her hands up in defense as usual.

"Ok, ok! Baking is just not you thing, but you have other talents to! So don't freaking kill me." I smiled at her reaction and continued to eat.

"So what do you do?" Oliver asked.

"I play sports. My main ones are Baseball, Hokey, and Lacrosse, though I play others as well." Alfred's eyes lit up, but just like Lucy would, he left his face blank.

"Did you play for your high school team? And it would be softball for a girl"

"Yep, and nope~ actually I was always on the guy's team. My coaches said it would have been unfair if I was on the girls." Silence. Oliver and Alfred raised an eyebrow in questioning. A ting of my own blush formed at the sight. It was kind of embarrassing to tell someone you had to join the guys team because you almost gave 5 girls a concussion.

"She's so good that even a few teams have come to play and forfeited as soon as they saw her practicing. She is scary as hek on the field." Lucy stated. Taking another sip of her coffee she leaned back in her chair. Alfred smirked slightly.

"good" he chuckled "have to keep that trait in the family." I cocked my head to the side, indicating him to explain.

"I play baseball and you uncle plays hokey. We've been the best at it since kids and no one messed with us in the game." I felt a ting of pride within me. I was almost afraid that maybe our parents weren't going to like us, but now I know differently.

"So we have other relatives?" Lucy picked up the plates and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ya, the one I just mentioned is your uncle Mathew. He's actually Canadian."

"Then of course you have Francis, Feli, Kiku, and everyone else!" Oliver said. He then clapped his hands together. "You know what~ I think you should meet them some time! We can call them and-" Oliver rambled on. It was nice listening to Oliver. His voice was bright and cheery, yet musical with each word. Watching both my parents a warm feeling spread through me. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. 


	8. Dear Diary

**PLEASE READ! Alright so here it SO SORRY IT'S LATE! I had a bunch of homework, and swim, and family, and pretty much high school life going on -.- so it was really hard for me to get the chapter done last week. I have it done today and also will try and finish the next one today or tomorrow (if not you can spam me with hate email/messages go ahead I deserve it.)**

**Since I couldn't really figure out how to write this chapter I decided that I would do it like in a time frame of a week. So it's like a chapter with a bunch of one shots, but sort of like a diary kind of feel. For example**

**Dear diary-**

**Today was amazing! Alfred decided to see how well I could play baseball, and for some odd reason he made me tuck my hair in a baseball cap and were sunglasses. He even dressed slightly different. It was odd but I ignored it. What made the day so great, though, was when I meet a group of boys taunting me saying how a girl couldn't play a sport. Let me explain.**

**Yep so like that and it's a journal entry then a story. I had absolutely no clue how to do this so when it finally came to me I just screamed "YES!" at the top of my lungs. Anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed (Leah Sora-Parker, elizabeta H. Austria, See Through the Mist,** **Skysword, and Bemony'n'Menisha) followed and favorite. FYI it might be harder for me to post chapters because I'm doing nanowromo this month (Check it up, it's really awesome!) and pretty much I have to write a 50,000 or more word novel in 1 month. And I'm already behind on the writing part because I just can't figure out how to start the freaking first chapter! The rest I have just not the beginning T.T And now Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch 8

**Lucy Pov**

**Day 7**

Dear Diary

It's been a week since me and Cat has stayed with our dads. One whole week I will never regret. Half the time it was hilarious, crazy, happy, and all together perfect. Not like we were one of those perfect families with the picket white fences or anything. We were the crazy happy family that the people in T.V series stare at…Seriously. People still stare and run away from us but because I was having such a good time, I didn't want to ruin it with asking about it.

Cat suggested that we keep a diary of the time we spend with our dads so we can remember these moments forever. I agreed and glad I did. Because you never know when these sorts of things come in handy

**Day 2 **

**Dear diary-**

**I seriously can't believe cat is making me do this but oh well. Yesterday we just spent the whole time talking to our dads about our lives and their own. Though, they didn't seem to want to talk much about themselves. I don't get them sometimes, but for now I'll just put my detective cap away. We all decided today would just be another day to talk, and I was pretty happy with it.**

**I did sort of discovered another trait me and Oliver share….the hatred of cussing… this is one story I shall never forget..**

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. Cat had convinced us all to watch doctor who **(which I'm sorry but I have never watched it T.T I did do some research and listened to friends who watched) **it was her favorite TV show. This of course only convinced me more as kids that she must be British. Oliver seemed to enjoy the show as well, smiling and laughing.

Alfred on the other hand…..not so much. His eyebrow twitched frustrated with the show. I didn't understand why, it wasn't that bad. Suddenly, he snapped.

"Why the hell is it A POLICE BOX!" he snapped angrily. Oliver winced as did I, but both of us ignored it.

"Well" began Cat "they just did. A lot of T.V shows do that kind of stuff."

"BUT THE FUCKING SHITY THINGS HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND FOR YEARS!" Oliver stiffened.

"Alfred the show is old. Back when it was first made police boxes were still in use." Oliver said as calmly as he could. I could see the annoyance in his face.

"OOOOOHHHH OK I GET IT" he rolled his eyes "But who the hell comes up with fucking dame name like the TARDIS! THE BRITISH MUST BE ON CR-agh" Oliver had snatched Alfred by the collar of his shirt. Bringing the others face to his own.

"Do you want to finish that love~" He giggled menacingly. 'Oh glob.' Alfred noticed the forbidden act he had done and his eyes grew wide. A shy and nervous smile curled on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Oli. I really didn't mean to you know" Alfred laughed anxiously. But Oliver wasn't buying it.

"Oh~ I know you will Alfi, now why don't you and me go to the bathroom for a second~" snatching the taller man's ear, he dragged him towards the bathroom Alfred screamed and shouted but it only made it worse. "Now sit here alright?~"

"Can't we just talk this out" whimpered Alfred. "I swear it was j-HMP"

"ALFRED F JONES! HOLD STILL SO I CAN WASH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS. YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT CUSSING IS NOT ALOWED IN THIS HOUSHOLD!"

Cat glanced at me, and I glanced at Cat. "He's scarier then you were when I said the F word for the first time" Cat shivered.

"Ya,….Remind me never to let him near me when I injure myself…."

"As long as you don't let him near my playlist….Or when I'm singing it."

**Day 3 **

**Dear diary~**

**Well I will never cuss around Oliver…. Ever….. YESTERDAY WAS SO SCARYY! But today is a new one so a new adventure~ Everyone was sleeping in today so I decided to make breakfast for them. It didn't work out as well as I thought.**

I hummed an unknown tone as I dipped the bread in its cinnamon coating. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds chirped happily. It was to perfect, and I was going to make it better for everyone by making breakfast. Placing the toast on in the pan I walked over to another bowl. I continued to hum and crack the eggs. After mixing them together I skipped over to the hash browns that I started earlier.

Placing the eggs in their pan I continued the scramble them together. All was good. All was happy. All was sweet. …..What's that smell?

I ran over to the now burning French toast. 'Oh no oh no oh no!' another ranched smell filled the kitchen. The hash browns were now burning, as well as the eggs.

"EEK! Stop, hold on, come on, please get unstuck, why are you this color! LUCY!" the sound of a slamming door was heard before tumbling, and finally a half asleep half worried Lucy flew in. her hair stuck out in odd places and her clothes were crumpled and hanging off slightly. As her eyes made contact with the mess they widened. A sigh was heard next.

I threw every sorry and excuse I could think of but she just raised her hand. "Let's just fix this alright" I looked at her through tearful eyes. A smirk played against her lips, and her eyes flickered playfully. "Come on we have a lot of work to do."

~1 hour later~

"Thank you so much Popets~" Oliver embraced us in a spin crushing hug. "This is so great!" Alfred looked at the food with a smile of his own. I learned this was his silent thank you.

"Well let's not waste the food any more than it already has been" Lucy chuckled. I smacked her behind the head.

This time I had a frying pan…

"Darn you" she snarled, but I just smiled happily.

"Enjoy the food~"

**Day 5**

**Dear diary**

**Well, Cat is going with Alfred to play baseball today, and my head has officially been indented with a frying pan. That girl can't take the slightest bit of teasing. Well since their out, Oliver decided that we should do some baking. I can't help it, but I'm really excited about it. I haven't baked anything for the longest time and I swear I was going through withdrawals. Well wish me luck.**

Cat and Alfred had just left for their baseball game, leaving me with Oliver. I walked into the kitchen and waited for him. He said something about keeping his ingredients in a completely different room. I asked him why.

He just gave me a nervous glance and laughed, saying he didn't want anyone to know his secret recipe. 'Speaking of which' I thought happily. Reaching into a black bag, I took one of the many jars. It was filled with a thick red substance that made me smile. 'The secret ingredient.' I beamed. 'Nobody would have guessed this one.'

"Popet~ I'm back" I quickly slipped the jar back into its bag. Oliver walked in with all the ingredients. "Ready?"

"You know it" I smirked back. He placed the ingredients on the counter tops, and four mixers as well. As Oliver grabbed the flour he eyed the bag suspiciously.

"What's in there?"

A smirk played against my lips "my secret ingredient" he gave a slightly evil smirk, with a flash of curiosity.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"You'll have to guess" I snickered. He quirked an eyebrow but smiled all the same. We continued to mix and chat, giving each other helpful hints, and tips. Oliver was really amazing. His hands moved so swiftly against my slow clumsy ones as he put the ingredients in just in time, and mixed them to perfection. I had to admit, I was envious. Though, practice would just have to perfect it for now. When Oliver's back was turned, I quickly reached into the bag, snatched a jar, and put a few spoons full of the red syrup into the batch. The fluffy white color was stained a light red.

"Not to pink and not to scarlet" I repeated out loud. Oliver gave a hum, but I just waved my hand. "Nothing" I laughed. Next we put the cupcakes into the oven, and started another group of sweets. I had no clue how long we had been doing this for, but I didn't want it to end. As a kid none of my family really baked like me. My mother would make meals, but never actually made homemade sweets.

I guess that's what got me and Cat to experiment.

"One last thing to do" Oliver sang, taking out a large amount of colorful tubs. I grinned widely. My favorite part. For most of the cupcakes I made many decorative pieces. An apple tree against a vanilla blue background, golden lacing on a white icing, and a red cherry on chocolate icing, were among many others. I wasn't the only one with amazing talent.

Oliver had done many beautiful pictures and designs on his cupcakes. I marveled at this, and he laughed at my gapping mouth. I finally see where I get the talent from.

"So then~ shall we test each other's?" I nodded my head, and grabbed one of the colorful sweets. My lips wrapped around the towering frosting, and fluffy cake, putting my mouth in a world of heaven. A Cheshire cat smile appeared. Oliver cocked his head to the side. "Well?"

"It's amazing!" I said and took another bite. My sweet craving finally satisfied. Oliver clapped his hands together.

"I'm glad you like it!" his eyes adverted to a blue and red swirled cupcake. Feet shuffled as my nervousness grew. This was my greatest love, the only thing I felt I could do right as a kid. Weird, I know, but it was true. As Oliver's lips made contact with it, I felt my body tense in suspense.

His pink swirls spun and grew in delight. He just stared at me with a smile. "it-it's amazing…How-Why- not even I can- What's in it?" relief flooded me. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell someone besides Cat. I reached into the bag and grabbed the jar. Oliver's eyes grew wide, a mixture of emotions within.

"It's my special ingredient. I use it for everything I make, sort of like a signature ingredient of the sorts." I opened the lid. "Here try it." Oliver eyed the mixture suspiciously, and then at me. One quick swoop of his finger, he took some of the syrup like substances and placed it in his mouth. He blinked. Confusion written all over his face, as well as curiosity.

"Ch-Cherry Syrup?" (**Amy- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What did you think it was ;D you'd probably were freaking out that maybe Lucy was a cannibal, but HA! She isn't ;P)**

"Yep" I said popping the P like cat would have. Cue being tackled by a flying Oliver again….

"YOU'RE TOO CUTE! And a genius in baking, of course from me~" I laughed and hugged Oliver before going back to pick up the mess.

**Day 5**

**Dear diary-**

**Today was amazing! Alfred decided to see how well I could play baseball, and for some odd reason he made me tuck my hair in a baseball cap and were sunglasses. He even dressed slightly different. It was odd but I ignored it. What made the day so great, though, was when I meet a group of boys taunting me saying how a girl couldn't play a sport. Let me explain.**

I skipped next to Alfred a slight hum escaping my lips. He had a bag of bats, an a bucket full of balls, while I carried the mites and some drinks/lunch. Up ahead I saw a large baseball field just waiting to be played on. My feet moved faster towards the field, aching to tread its soft earth.

"Hey pinky slow down!" Alfred laughed. For some reason as I looked back, I could imagine Lucy strolling behind. I turned around, facing hi, and continued to walk backwards.

"You hurry up~ I've been dyeing to get outside and play a game." Since I wasn't paying attention, I ran into another person. "Oops! Sorry about that" I said in my most innocent voice. Turning to face the man I froze. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he glared at me with the rest of his group. Each one had a baseball bag, and equipment to play. I ignored the rudeness and smiled. "so are you going to play as well?"

The boy I ran into snickered. "ya, and what are you doing here?"

I blinked oddly at the question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to play as well." The boys looked at one another. Another moment of silence, and I felt all eyes on me.

Laughter.

That was all I heard from them. Annoying, belittling, loud laughter. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks and ears, while I glared at them from behind my glasses.

"You alright" it was Alfred. His eyes also glared at the group before us, except I could see the littlest bit of red peeking over the rims of his own glasses.

"ya…it doesn't matter the field is big enough for all of us." I sighed. Yanking the equipment over my shoulders I continued to the field. Though, I could still feel their eyes boring into my back devishly. Alfred noticed, and continued to glare, with a hint of foreboding. The kind you see in movies when the man is provoked to the point of killing. I tugged on his sleeve, and gave a reassuring smile. He only stared back, but smiled soon enough.

"How bout we practice some pitching"

"YEP!" After a couple minutes of getting ready, we started throwing the ball back and forth. Now, you might think this is some kind of father son kind of game of catch. Or like the episode in SpongeBob when Squidward is trying to make him cry and puts that really cheesy show on. You know the one where the son and father are ply…AH FORGET IT! I'm starting to sound like Lucy.

Well any who….It was nothing like that…The total opposite.

Alfred had me slid, jump, and charge for every possible ball I could come in contact with in a game. If I wasn't so good at baseball, I might have never caught any of them. I did though, and Alfred looked very please. This of course made me smile wildly, and push me forward.

There was one problem though. The boys continued to watch with smug looks, and cackling laughes. Truthfully I was getting very tired of it, and I could tell Alfred was as well. His eyes seemed to get reder every time I caught a glance at them, and a little….Vicious… Then all hell broke loose. Alfred ad thrown a Popfly and as I was about to catch it once again, a hand reached out and snatched it away.

The boy with icy blue eyes stared at me and snickered. "You're pretty good girly" he smirked. I already could tell what was going to happen.

"Well I do practice" I said politely, yet monotone at the same time.

"Hmmm? Really now" His other friends began snickering. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Alfred, and BOY did he look pissed. The boy looked at my father and cocked his head to the side.

"Come on Cat let's go" I was about to turn away with him, but another hand stopped me.

"Oh come on old man. Let her have some fun with us." SHIT! Alfred's chest puffed furiously, but before another move could be made I interrupted.

"Now lets not make a big deal of this and just play ball alright" I laughed.

The boys eyes lit up "that's right, how bout we have a little contest girly."

I just stared "What kind of contest?" the boy grinned widely.

"You" he said while handing me a bat "Will be batting, while Jasper pitches to you." He pointed to another guy with shear white hair. The only one of the group who seemed board with the others."The goal is for you to try and hit the ball, and run across all the bases before we can get you out. To make the odds better for you we'll give ya three tries."

"And if you lose, you have to spend a whole day with us, and do our every bidding." Another commented.

"No need~" I cooed "one's enough. I except your challange" Alfred's mouth dropped, while the others (besides Jasper) laughed.

"You sure?"

"Yep~ and if you lose, you have cuss infront of my sister~" the boys blinked and gave me a look as if I was crazy. On the other hand, Alfred had takin a step back. He knew as well as I did already that Oliver and Lucy shared the same cussing rules. Though, I didn't the poor boy's dead, so I decided Lucy.

"Fine then! Get ready to be beat." All of them took their positions, and I the batting area. Grinding my feet against the ground, I wrapped my fingers around the batt and faced the pitcher. His eyes full of boredom at the game.

'1' he took a step back.

'2' his hand began the throwing motion.

'3' the ball flew through the air.

'4' It was only inches away from the plate.

'5' My bat made contact with the ball. A mighty bang echoing through the field. Silence. It was the only thing, as the small white object flew past all the boys heads, over the trees, and 20 feet away from the fence, marking home run. I skipped down the bases a smile on my face. Jasper's mitt drooped to the ground as he stared in amazement. Then smiled in a proud mischievous way.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" As I made it to home base, I looked over and saw Laucy on the ground laughing her head off and Oliver trying to suppress his giggles. To the other side Alfred was laughing his ass off, as he threw his head up and let the loud bellowing laugh echo.

"h-how" whispered Blue eyes.

"WHAT NOW MOTHER FUDDGERS!" I snapped while throwing them the finger "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN MESSING WITH CATIE JONES/KIRKLAND/EVENS IN BASEBALL. NOW GO RUN BACK HOME TO YPUR MOMIES AND CRY LIKE THE SHITTY BABIES YOU-"

"Oh Cat~"

"Eep!" I spun around and faced my sister's and Oliver's very ticked off face.

"ummm hahaha…HE BLUE EYES YOU HAVE A PROMIS TO KEEP" I shouted. The boy began grumbling as he walked over with the others.

"Ok, ok, and my names Daniel." He walked up to my sister while Alfred took Oliver (who was also dressed up as well as Lucy) and covered his ears.

Yo Bitch ho-" he didn't last a second. Lucy had grabbed the boy by the arm and flipped him over. In reaction pining him down, and lecturing him loudly. The others stared at the scene in horror while we just laughed, even Oliver.

I love my Family.

**Author note- well…I'M DONE! After the biggest writers block in the world I finally got it done. As you can tell Cat's personality changes a lot when playing sports. Hence why Lucy says she's really scary when playing them, Well hope you enjoyed~ **

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**


	9. And we all fall down

**IT IS FINISHED! After 5 painful hours at my brothers baseball game, Pizza, planning to pick up my new cat, getting pokemon Y and so much more I have finally had the time to type and post this! As always Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Lucy Pov.

'So thirsty. So dang thirst.' My mind complained with my throat. Letting out a sigh I sat up. 'fine I get it.' Sliding off the bed I tiptoed out into the hall. Careful not to wake Cat. The house was quiet, not a soul to stir its peaceful halls. I loved the quiet, but the dark was a totally different story. The shadows seemed to crawl towards me, screaming for me to get lost in their dark trap. Shaking my head I continued down the stairs.

Only to hear the faintest sound.

A hum, sort of like Cat's but not exactly. I had no clue why, but it sent a shiver up my spin and made me want to cower away. I Slid into the living room, and waited carefully. In a matter of 2 seconds, Oliver came out a smile placed on his lips as always. Why I didn't come out and say hi was a mystery to even me.

Though, something inside told me to keep hidden, and wait to go into the kitchen. I heard the nearby bathroom sink turn on, as Oliver washed his hands. He came out with a white tale, drying his hands on it. Red, that's was the first thing I saw. It stained the tale like a murder scene had just been committed.

Oliver stopped and examined it with a sigh. "I'll have to get new tales, blood is so hard to get out sometimes." I chill ran up my spine. 'Blood? Did he?' The older man disappeared the stairs, that strange hum still echoing through the halls and my mind.

"No" I sighed to myself. "He probably just cut himself or something, don't be so ridicules." I took one glance at the kitchen. Walking in, I was meet with the smell of sweets, and….What was that smell? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'It smells….Like meat was being cooked?' I walked around the kitchen inspecting every inch. Spotless, the kitchen was absolutely spotless. Even more then the night before. In the corner of my eye I noticed a tray of sweets, sitting eve so menacingly.

Why, I don't know why, they just…..Scared me. I walked up to the plate and stared. It was the only thing I could do. My stomach grumbled in response. 'Oliver won't mind if I take one right?' I thought, and brought a sweet to my face.

'NOOO!" a voice screeched within my head. I stopped immediately. Inhaling the odd mixture of sweets and meat filled my nose. 'The cupcake?' turning it around I tried to figure out the secrets within.

CRASH! Glass skidded across the ground as a hand snatched the cupcake out of my hand. I Jumped with a slight scream, and faced my father. Oliver.

He had a look of both anger and fear, as he tossed the sweet back on its platter, and into the fridge. Spinning around to face me a whisper escaped his lips. "how long have you been down here?"

'long enough to get suspicious' I wanted to say, but held my tongue. "Nothing I just came down and found them" I said as innocently as I could. Oliver let out a shaky sigh. Smiling he nodded his head.

"Sorry popet it's just... Those cupcakes are special and I can't let anyone eat them." I eye him suspiciously but nodded my head.

"We'll I should be going to bed" I said. Walking out Oliver following till I climbed the stairs. "Night"

"Night~" he smiled back, but there was a hint of hesitation in it. Out of his sight, I charged for my bed, slipped under the covers and laid as quiet as a mouse. I began to shake. What was that? Why was so terrified? What was Oliver hiding?

The images of all the town people came rushing in my head. All the people who ran, and screamed every time they laid eyes on us. The people who called us monsters and the fear of eating them.

...!

My eyes grew wide. Could they... NO! Stop thinking like that Lucy! I shook my head once more, and let blissful sleep take over.

Cat pov

I watched my sister as she continued to drink her 10th cup o coffee since this morning. Even though she is addicted to the drink she's only drank this much once in her life.

It was the day mom and dad died.

"Lucy?" I asked. Her head glanced over ever so slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Uh, ya..." She looked away without another word. Her lips made contact with cup, only to pull away. It was empty once again. Before she could get up again I snatched her hand.

"Not another step or cup until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on" I snarled. She just stared straight ahead. "Lucy..." I whispered.

"I don't know Cat... I just don't know. last night... I saw something I don't quite understand."

I looked out a nearby window "do you think their hiding something?" Lucy's head slowly went up and down. I sighed in agreement. It was true that I was suspicion that our parents might be hiding something as well, but... The look on Lucy's face says she thinks it's something bigger than just a simple secret. "How bout we just ask them?" Her head shot towards me with a look that said 'are you crazy!' I could only smile.

"Oh come on~ maybe if we ask them they'll tell us. They are our parents after all." I could see the thoughts running through her mind. After a moment she began grumbling something incoherent.

"Fine. Let's just go find them. Who the heck knows we're they could be anyways." I giggled and followed my sister out. Oliver and Alfred said they needed to get out for a while leaving me and Lucy alone. Of course I was too worried about Lucy to care if our parents got mad at us for leaving the house or not. Walking down the street I took another glance at Lucy. Her eyes were glazed from lack of sleep and thoughtfulness.

'What could be on that mind of hers... And what exactly did she see?' My sister was always the thoughtful one, always thinking things through unlike me.

"Cat" my trance was broken by the sound of Lucy's voice.

"What is it?" I asked. Following her finger I stared in horror at what I saw. Blood. A long dark trail of blood. "Wh-what?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both froze at the scream. Only a flickering glance was shared before we charged for the sound. With each pounding step the screeching became louder.

"Please I beg of you. DON'T KILL ME." The man cryed. 'so close so close, just a few more seconds. Please stay alive for just a little long. Lucy and turned another, facing an alleyway.

And then there was a sound. The sound of something being hit hard and then letting out a sickening crake. We both froze. It was right in front of us. In the dark shadows of the alleyway lay a man in his mid-twenties. Dead, and lying in his own pool of blood.

I would have screamed of it wasn't for Lucy who slammed a hand over my mouth and dragged us around the corner. Out of sight, but able to see what would happen next. Two others stood, but their faces where unnoticeable.

"Finally. I've needed to kill for a while." An ice cold wind blew through our souls.

"Yes and I needed new ingredients for my cupcakes~ we should probably get home soon before he girls get worried." The other leaned down and began gathering...I... I couldn't even say it... My heart raced with fear as Lucy covered her mouth in disgust. The voices all too familiar, all to noticeable.

The other gathering lifted his hand and licked the blood off it, a smile appearing. It was too much... Too much.

Lucy spun around and threw up. I reached over and patted her back, trying to keep the hacking under minimum sound. But they heard, and they faced us. Alfred dropped his bat in horror as Oliver's mouth hung open.

One word...run.

I grabbed the still throwing up Lucy and dragged her away.

'What the hell just happened!' After a few seconds of recover Lucy took the lead, dragging me with her. You'd be surprised with how fast she could run when she needed to. Shouts, protests and our names could be heard in the distance. They were chasing us.

"Lucy" I huffed "why are we going back to the house"

She didn't look back as he responded. "I was an idiot and left some of our stuff and money need them so we can take the train home." I nodded my head. So we were going to leave immediately.

We ran into the house, and I slammed the door shut, while Lucy ran to grab the stuff.

**Lucy Pov**

I could believe it, I just couldn't. I almost ate those god forsaken sweets he made. I cooked with him, talked with both of them, laughed with him. Thy we're my fathers. The people who love me and Cat not...monsters.

Shoving the Rey of our stuff in the bag I ran back stairs. Almost griping over the steps numerous e times. Cat sat at table in the kitchen, shaking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a knife. I snatched the new weapon and started for the door. Only to see Oliver and Alfred had made their way inside. The two stood on front of us panting hard, and covered in blood. The blood of that innocent man from back in the alleyway.

Oliver smiled shyly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips

"popets…" I clenched the knife tighter. 'No don't be fooled. You saw what he did to that man.' Cat stood behind me, clinging to my shirt for dear life. This was not happening. This just was not happening. I stared at the two men in front of us. I couldn't even call them my fathers. Oliver took a shaky step forward. "Let's just talk this out"

"Take another bloody step and I'll slit your throat. Do you hear me, not another damn step…" I snarled. My breathes came in shaky puffs, my body trembling from fear. I could still taste the bitterness of when I last threw up. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, a look of sadness and shock taking over his face. Alfred stood silent, though his eyes spoke more than words could.

"L-Lucy" a shaky whisper was heard. I looked at Cat with one eye while the other stayed on the two in front. I stared at her then gave a slight nod saying it was ok. Turning my attention back to the men, my teeth clenched in rage.

"You lied to us….You're FREAKING MURDERERS!" I yelled taking a step back. Closer to the door, our escape. The look on both Oliver's and Alfred's faces. It was if they had just gotten shot by an invisible arrow.

"Please…" whisper Alfred. Tears threatened to spill from his red eyes. "let us explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT" I snapped "That you're some crazy baseball bat murderer, and a cannibalistic man who puts humans in cupcakes! No….I will not let anyone hurt us again…Not that you've already have."

'One more step' my head calmed 'one more step and you'll be out.' I stared at the monsters once more, and froze. Oliver had fallen to his knees, eyes glazed with tears. Alfred stood shaking with his mouth half open. Silent words never to spoken from his lips.

Except two….

"Catie…Lucy…" And I ran. I snatched Cat's hand and tore for the door, through the dim lite streets, and past the silent houses. To safety…But where is that anymore? Our old home was broken when our adoptive parents died, and now. Now…. All I find is death and pain here.

_No one knew it, besides the people who looked out their windows. It was the same image 16 years ago…The same as when the woman ran with them tucked in her arms, so sure. So sure that when they came back they would understand everything, so sure that these girls would forget the pain of their parents lifestyle. The endless death that comes with it. _

_But who could dear reader? Who could forget the countless deaths made before they came to this cursed town. The town many want to leave but can never, because of all those who keep them here. _

_In the dark distance a figure stood. A black trench coat dancing with the wind draped over his large form. A smile. A sadistic and death bringing smile, that only proved insanity in this town. Even the people towns away double checked that their doors were bolted and locked. For his chilling atmosphere filled the town, causing his now running prey to run faster._

"**I've found you…My darlings~"**


End file.
